fancy & free
by BunniesAreNotCookies
Summary: cashmere is a beautiful alolan persian, always competing with her rival, precious the glameow. but then she evolves. now she has to endure being scorned by her fellow pokemon along with her now turned best friend who has evolved into a purugly, precious.


Cashmere lapped at her paw, drawing it over her ear. Her pink ribbon was tied fancily on her neck and her fur was clean and neatly brushed. A very beautiful and arrogant Pokemon, yes.

The Alolan Meowth's ears twitched, picking up the slight scratch on the wooden floor. She swiveled her head around as it grew more insistent and loud. Then came the voice. Loud, feminine, and with a New Yorken drawl.

"Hello, fatass." it said. Cashmere recognized the voice that is was her rival, Precious the Glameow.

"'Ello, dumbass." She snarked back, flicking her whiskers tauntingly, "Come to ruin yet another show?"

Precious narrowed her eyes, making her red collar jingle as she moved around Cashmere's cat bed in the dressing room hall, "I think you mean perfect it, sweetie. I'm not you." she jeered.

Cashmere rolled her eyes, "Please. Ze only vay you'll vin is if you lower ze judge's IQ by just standing near him. I better be careful, too. I don't vant to catch your stupid."

Precious growled, "Seems like you don't need my help being stupid you fat little-"

The buzzer went off, and it was time for the Pokemon to enter Contest Hall.

Cashmere remembered the males that followed her around. From the Growlithe who drooled over her perambulating by to the the Luxio that whistled at her fluffing her fur. She remembered everything. But it went downhill.

Cashmere's tears rolled down her face. She was hideous. A disgrace, they called her. The mirror was blurry with her tears as she took a paw and slashed at it and screamed. She screamed because everything was horrible. The noise it made when her claws ran down the clear stone made her flatten her ears and scream even more until her throat was raw.

She broke into a heap, twisting her tail around her shaking body to get her to calm down. She evolved. Alolan Meowth was beautiful. Alolan Persian was, how they say, "ugly".

She was too busy weeping she didn't notice a gentle paw on her side prod her gently in the ribs.

"Hey, fatass."

And she looked up, with a bleached gaze, to see the Precious she always hated. The Precious she always despised. The Precious now evolved into a Purugly.

Tears were also formed in her eyes, but Precious was smiling. They were both disgraces to society now.

"'Ey, dumbass." Cashmere repeated, French accent cracking as she reciprocated the smile.

Best friends is what they were. Cashmere and Precious. Both hideous shames to society.

The Pokemon in their parties would always meet their gazes with pitiful, sometimes scornful looks twisted across their features. But they couldn't care less, because it was all the same. Nothing bothered her now. There wasn't a glare or insult she hadn't heard or seen, in fact.

" _Ouch! Did your face get stung by a hoard of Combees?"_

 _"Yikes! Your father Garfield called. When will you make it to the next family reunion?"_

 _"Me-ow! Look, boys! It's storing food in its cheeks!"_

Cashmere never let it anger her. She merely wrapped her tail around her paws and twitched her whiskers and that was it. The jeers went through her. It didn't matter anymore, of course. Kind of pathetic when you think about it, Cashmere mused, reaching a paw to fluff her ribbon still around her neck, we don't let it bother us because we've already heard all insults they could possibly make. Precious was no different, maybe even having it a little bit worse than she has.

Everytime when it was feeding hours, their fellow Pokemon would scurry to their corners. They would chat, mouths full with chow as she craned their necks to their bowls to reach for more. But they would stop dead in their movements as they pressed themselves against their placements to make room for Precious. It was fairly similar for Cashmere, except that they just moved out of the way because she was disliked.

Hickory (she always called him Dickory because of the fact he always picked fights with others and because he was such a dick in general) the Heatmor was always the one picking the pettiest and overused snarks. He and his group of cronies always targeted them in general because of the sheer laziness and simpleness of making jokes about them.

They left themselves so open at times. Cashmere would once like to taunt back at them. The only reason she put up at their jabs was because of Precious's crush on Dickory.

Cashmere felt so bad. Precious was being abused by someone whom she cares deeply about. _It must be torture_ , she decided as she watched Hickory drool over a female Lopunny passerby _, to watch this and still be in love with them._

"Hey!"

"If it isn't the emptyhead idiots." Cashmere muttered to herself, pressed against Precious's side. She gave the Purugly a look of sympathy as her head swiveled around to face Hickory and his goons.

"What do you want?" Cashmere drawled, the French accent she once had almost faded.

"Nothing." Dickory's face looked as if it was anything but nothing, "Just wondering if anyone has told you that you look like the product of Garfield and Precious?"

"Yes." Cashmere grunted, standing up and biting back a retort.

"Hey, Precious." Dickory turned to the Purugly, face away from him. Cashmere almost swiped at him because of the fact Precious's face looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Precious." He repeated once the Purugly didn't respond. Hickory repeated his jest.

Cashmere was surprised. Everyday, Precious had answered him. Did she finally grow some sense? The Persian tilted her head as she watched her curiously. Precious narrowed down to the ground, ignoring his attempts to get her attention. Until-

"What's wrong, Precious? Did your small brain finally give out?"

Precious recoiled like she'd just been slashed as tears now ran freely down her face, still turned away from Hickory. Cashmere felt anger book inside her as she spun on her heel, facing the Heatmor and his goons.

"She has more of a brain than you...you.." she struggled to find words, "you bully!" Cashmere swiped at his cheek. She always struggled with her anger. Being an Alolan Persian was no help since they were notorious for having a temper. Seeing Precious on the verge of crying because of the verbal abuse Hickory kept jabbing at her with was sickening.

"Scoundrel!" she spat again, seeing the terrified Heatmor shrinking back, the slash across his cheek starting to grow beads of blood that dripped down. His two goons, an Alolan Raichu named Speedy-a Zebstrika named Taffy, and a Greninja named Clance-stepped back with him. Cashmere whipped her head to face them.

 _"Leave us alone!"_ She roared, fur fluffing up in fury.

She stopped when she felt a paw on her back. Cashmere turned around, staring into the wide and glossy eyes of Precious. As she heaved heavy breaths, she looked around.

Pokemon were all staring at them, horrified.

 **hi! this is my new fanfic! another one about hamilton will be coming out shortly, so hang tight! also, I wrote this on my phone AwA help me**


End file.
